


Why Are You Up?

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nighttime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma knocks on Fitz's door after she jumps from the plane in order to save her friends





	

The only sound that filled Fitz’s bunk was the sound of his low, slow breathing. But his slumber was suddenly interrupted by a quiet knocking sound. He started and shook his head a bit. Who the hell would be up in the middle of the night? With a moan Fitz pulled himself from the bed and moved to open the door.

Once the door was open he found Jemma on the other side. She stood barefoot in her pajamas holding a pillow. “Hi Fitz,” she whispered.

“Bloody hell Simmons, what time is it?”

“It’s about 1:00, I guess.”

“Good god,” he yawned rubbing his eyes with his fingers. “Why are you up?”

“I can’t sleep… So um-.” Jemma seemed very hesitant to speak. “So I was wondering if I could sleep with you… You know in your bed. I would just feel better having someone next to me.”

Fitz starred opened mouthed at Jemma in a dazed sort of way. “So let me get this straight. You knocked on my door at 1:00 in the morning, to cuddle.”

“Don’t be daft,” Jemma snapped. But then her voice softened and Fitz could swear he heard fear in it. “I just… I just can’t get almost dying out of my head.”  
Then Fitz understood. His best friend was sacred. Well what else could he do? So Fitz stepped back leaving the doorway open. “Pick whatever side of the bed you like,” he said with another yawn.

“Really?” Jemma grinned. But she didn’t wait for a confirmation. Instead, she walked quietly to the far side of the bed and began to set up her pillow.

Fitz pulled back the covers so that he and Jemma could slip under them. It was not the first time they had shared a bed. They had often stayed up late studying at the academy and had fallen asleep in the same bed. But somehow this felt different. Fitz hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Jemma kissing him on the cheek.

So he was surprised, yet pleased when she moved closer to him so that their sides were touching. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Fitz didn’t dare move. He wanted to make sure she fell asleep.

Sure enough, after a while Fitz heard Jemma’s slow steady breathing. He smiled closing his eyes, thankful that she had been able to finally have some rest. But his blue eyes flew open suddenly when Jemma began to shift. Next thing Fitz knew Jemma had draped her arm over his chest and had rested her head on his shoulder.

It was as if he had forgotten to breath. Fitz couldn’t deny he like how close she was. He liked the feel of her soft hand on his chest. Her warms body against his… It felt nice.

But they were friends after all. This meant nothing. The feeling of butterflies in Fitz’s stomach meant absolutely nothing.

 


End file.
